Mud!
by Sky7
Summary: An A/U. It's a medieval, Princess ChiChi has to marry Prince Goku, but problems shall arise! Odd Couple! Vegeta/ChiChi, Goku/Bulma
1. The Beginning

Okay a few notes... This is a Vegeta/ChiChi and Goku/Bulma don't like, don't read! It's a medieval and ChiChi is a Princess and now comes the confusing part, Goku is the prince of the Country Vegeta, and Vegeta is Goku's best friend and body guard, have you got that? Good! Not much happens in this chapter, but it will get interesting, promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, though I wish I did!  
  
1st Chapter: The Beginning  
  
"Mud! I hate mud! It's so brown and gooey and annoying!" I stopped, no, I didn't hate mud, I hated my father!  
  
How could he? I couldn't believe he could this to me! I hated him!  
  
Flashback  
  
"ChiChi, will you please come here" Ox King called. "Coming Daddy." ChiChi entered the huge bedroom, half walking, and half skipping, with a cheerful grin on her pretty face. "What's wrong Daddy" ChiChi asked. "Ah, ChiChi" Ox King slowly turned from the window that faced his kingdom and looked at the face of his 15 year old, only daughter, and slowly he smiled, an unsure smile. "Daddy, what's the problem" ChiChi asked, her smile slowly fading. "Um. ChiChi, as you know in a months time it is to be your 16th birthday" "Yeah." " And as you know, at the age of 16 you are supposed to be wed." Suddenly understanding dawned on ChiChi's face, a look of complete dread. "Your point is" ChiChi asked quietly, knowing the answer, but not wanting to hear it. "Well since you have been unable to find a husband, I have taken it into my own hands and made an agreement with King Vegeta, you know the king of the Saiyans, you are to be wed to his son Prince Goku on the day of your birthday"  
  
ChiChi felt hot tears start to fall down her rosy cheeks. How could he, her daddy, make her marry a man she had never met. Quietly she murmured " How could you, I shall never forgive you."  
  
She then turned and fled from her father's room, flying past surprised guards and servants, tears streaming after her, and faintly she could hear her father calling for her to stop.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
And now here she was, mud covering her shoes, tear streaks running down her face, there were no more tears for her to cry, no, instead she felt anger, anger towards her father, anger for God making her a princess, anger to her mom for leaving her, alone, helpless, scared. Anger.  
  
ChiChi looked up suddenly, realizing that she had no clue as to where she was. It was a tiny village, that had little mud smeared children running, screaming, tackling each other to the ground. She saw an old woman knitting something on the doorway of a small cottage. ChiChi walked up to her slowly and said "Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but would you please tell me where I am?" "Hmm, what was that deary, speak up, you shouldn't mutter you know" the old lady said. "Where am I" ChiChi said loudly, smiling at the old woman. " Oh, you're at Cipris" ChiChi looked at her in a confused expression, where was Cipris. "Um. How far away is the castle" ChiChi asked, loudly. " The castle you say, well there it is" The old lady pointed with a wrinkled hand to a huge castle, it must have been about three hills away, quite far away, 'I must have walked for a long time' ChiChi thought. She looked up at the sky, 'where did the time go?' It must have been about 6;00 in the afternoon, she wouldn't be able to get home until late, and to top it off clouds were starting to roll in, and thunder could be heard in the distance 'Great this seems to be getting better and better!' "Seems like a storms a coming," The old lady's voice bought her out of her musings. "You won't be able to get to the castle before the gates close, and since it's raining they'll close them even earlier, you better stay the night with me" ChiChi knew she was right, she would have to spend the night with the old lady. "Yeah, I guess you're right" ChiChi answered. "What?" "Okay, thanks" ChiChi smiled slightly, this was going to be an interesting night!  
  
  
  
"So, why are you so far away from home, the castle is a long way away, Chiki?" Said Gertie ChiChi turned her eyes away from the warm fire that was burning in the corner of the room and turned to the old lady, whose name she had found out was Gertie. She had told her that her name was Chiki, she didn't want Gertie to treat her like a princess, she wanted to be treated like an average person. She had told Gertie that she was a servant of the Princess ChiChi. ChiChi had also learnt to talk loudly when around Gertie, she was half deaf since she was so old! "Oh, well, Princess ChiChi wanted a certain type of flower for her bedroom, and I sort of got lost, and wound up here." It was the best story that ChiChi could come up with quickly. "I see, well then why do you have tear streaks on your cheeks?" Gertie asked This startled ChiChi, 'How did she notice that?' "Um. well. you see." ChiChi gave up she would have to tell, her the truth. well not the whole truth at least. "Uh. the truth is that my father told me that I had to marry some man that I hadn't even met before, but I didn't want to since first of all didn't even know the guy and second of all didn't love him. So I ran away and found myself walking here." "Okay, but why would your father want you to marry this man?" Gertie asked " Well since we are servants my father wanted money, and this boy was a noble, so my father thought it was a great opportunity." 'That was close' " Indeed, well it's late, you better get some sleep, there's a bed over there" Gertie pointed to a tiny bed that you could hardly tell that it was not part of the floor! "Um. Thanks Gertie!" ChiChi answered with a highly fake smile! Gertie slowly got up from her creaky chair and made her way to another part of the cottage, most probably her bedroom. "Gertie, wait a minute!" ChiChi suddenly called. Gertie turned around slowly. "Yes, Chiki." " What do you think I should do, do you think I should marry the noble or not?" "Child, I think you should meet the boy first, maybe you shall find love for love comes in the strangest ways" ChiChi thought about it, yes she would meet Prince Goku, maybe they were meant to be together. "Okay Gertie, thanks, you've been a great help!" "That's alright Chiki, anytime, anytime." And she slowly made her way to her bedroom, and ChiChi tried to make herself comfortable on the bed that was becoming part of the floor!  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Thank you so much, Gertie. You've been a great help, I don't know what I would have done without you!" Said ChiChi, hugging the old lady. "Ah, Child, it has been my pleasure, it's nice to have some company once and awhile. Now you know where to go, right?" "Yep, I just follow the road and I'll get to the castle in no time!" "Well, I guess you're all ready, you better go Chiki." "Okay Gertie, thanks so much, I'll never forget you" ChiChi said as she made her way down the muddy road, leading to the castle. "Farewell, Chiki, and I hope that your prince is all you expect him to be" "Thank you, Gertie, I hope so, too" ChiChi then turned her back and made her way down the road with a smile upon her face. "Goodbye, my child, great things are in store for you, Princess ChiChi" Gertie said quietly, as she made her way to her chair and started knitting again...  
  
ChiChi had walked all day and was hungry, tired and full of icky mud! She was beginning to think that she would never make it home. And then she saw it, sanctuary, the castle gates! She ran, waving her arms about screaming, "the castle, home, finally!" Some guards came out, bewilderment printed all over their faces, and then they recognized her, Princess ChiChi, full of mud, sweating, what a sight she was!  
  
They ran to her, saying things like "Are you alright, Princess" and "Princess, his highness is so worried about you" and "We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
ChiChi just smiled and said "Please, take me home." The guards escorted her to the castle, where Bulma, her personal servant and best friend greeted her. "Chi! Where have you been, I was so worried, are you okay?" "I'm fine thanks, Bulma." Bulma took her to her titanic room and ran a bath for her, ChiChi slipped out of her clothes and entered the bath, letting the hot water consume her body. ChiChi sighed, 'I've been waiting for this, for two days!' "You have to tell me everything, what happened yesterday, why'd you run away, oh, I was petrified, you scared me, you never came back, and your father he has no nails left..." Bulma was droning on and on, while washing ChiChi down. "Well, answer me!" ChiChi sighed, then started the story from getting called to her father's room, to getting greeted by Bulma at the doorway. Amazingly, Bulma kept her mouth closed the whole time! When ChiChi finished all Bulma said was "Well, I guess we're going to Vegeta, I wonder what it's like there?" There was a knock at the door, Bulma went and answered it and came back saying that Ox King was calling for her. ChiChi quickly got changed into some comfortable clothes and made her way to her father's bedroom. Politely she knocked on the door, and she heard someone say from inside "Come in." She entered quickly and she saw her father sitting in a chair facing the window that overlooked his kingdom, he turned, saw his precious daughter, and in flash was holding her close to him in a bear sized hug! He slowly let her go and looked into her eyes and said "Never, Ever, do that again" And once again she was pulled into a bear hug, that nearly choked her to death! When he let go she quietly said to her father, "Daddy, I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again, and I will meet Prince Goku of the Saiyans." "Oh, ChiChi, That would make me so happy, you would really do that?" Ox King said, a smile covering his face. "Yes, Daddy, I will." "Honey, you won't regret it" And ChiChi was drawn into another hug!  
  
That night ChiChi's dreams were filled with questions... 'Why me?', 'What's going to happen?', 'What's Prince Goku going to be like?', 'Will I like him?' , 'I wonder how old Gertie is?', 'How come she knew so much?', 'Will I ever get to sleep?!' And as she tossed and turned in her sleep, more questions kept on coming and coming... 


	2. Explaining and The Arrival

Hey it's my Second Chapter, Cool! This chapter is about Goku and Vegeta and about ChiChi arriving at Vegeta-Sei. Please Review, Please ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
2nd Chapter: Explaining and The Arrival  
  
"Aren't you just a bit angry?" Vegeta asked, confusement printed on his face. "Um... Nope, should I be?" Goku answered. Vegeta sighed, Goku was his prince and everything, but he was a bit dense! 'Maybe he was dropped on his head when he was a baby' Vegeta thought suspiciously. "Well, if my father had just told me that I had to marry some woman, from who knows where, in a month, that I had never met before in my life, I think I would be just a tad angry!" Vegeta explained, understanding that his friend was a bit dense. "Well, maybe this woman from who knows where, that I have to marry in a month, that I have never met before is really nice and pretty, maybe this is actually a dream come true, I mean..." Goku rambled on and on... "Okay, I get it, sheesh, you don't know where to stop now, do you?" Vegeta said, irritated. "Sorry, Vegeta" Silence. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What do you want now, Goku?" "Um, well could you please help me, I don't really know how to talk to girls, and you know tons of girls, I really need help!" Vegeta said pleadingly. Vegeta scoffed, "Why should I, I've got training to do." "Please Vegeta, pretty please, pretty pretty please!" Vegeta smirked, and then looked into Goku's puppy dog eyes, and took sympathy! "Fine, but you owe me big time Goku, big time!" Vegeta said sighing "Thanks Vegeta, you won't regret it!" Goku said enthusiastically! 'I am so going to regret this!' Vegeta thought miserably.  
  
"...You then say how beautiful her eyes look while they twinkle in the moonlight, she will then giggle and act all embarrassed, you then must pull in and kiss her, while she is giggling, pull away and something like 'I'm so sorry, its just you looked so beautiful and I couldn't help myself...' she will the kiss you, and you are home free!" Vegeta explained simply, making sure to say it slowly so that Goku would get it all. Goku just nodded his, his expression full of concentration. "But what happens if there is no moonlight?" Goku asked suddenly. "Then you don't take her outside, you idiot!" Vegeta said, sighing, they had been there 4 hours and Vegeta was very close to hitting Goku across the head. "Oh, okay, so instead you'll do the 'Ask to escort her back to her room, then while at her bedroom door start complimenting on how beautiful she was and stuff' maneuver?" Goku asked, understandment dawning in his eyes. "And so the fog clears for the Prince of Vegeta-Sei" Vegeta said sarcastically. At that moment Zarbon, the general of Vegeta-Sei's army came running into the clearing in the forest, clearly out of breath. "I've been...pant...looking everywhere...gasp...for you...pant..."Zarbon said, gasping for air, "The King...gasp...wishes that his son...pant... sees him in his study...pant...before the banquet tonight...gasp..." "Um, okay thanks Zarbon, I'll be there now, let me just finish talking to Vegeta." Goku said Zarbon suddenly looked up and seemed to notice Vegeta for the first time. Daggers were coming out of Zarbon's eyes. Vegeta just threw a mocking smile towards Zarbon and casually waved to him. Zarbon straightened up and coldly said, "I will return to the castle to tell his highness that I have found the Prince." And Zarbon casually strode away from the clearing, while shooting daggers at Vegeta. When he was gone Vegeta let out a laugh, "Did you see his face...ha,ha...it was priceless!" "Uh...Vegeta why does Zarbon hate you so much?" Goku asked "Huh, oh, he caught me with his girlfriend in his bed, now that expression was funny! But I don't understand why he was so upset, I mean she wasn't even that pretty!" Vegeta said casually. "Um, okay, well we better get back to the castle, father calls!" Goku said while running out of the clearing. "He's most probably forgotten what I told him already!" Vegeta mumbled under his breath as he followed Goku out of the forest clearing.  
  
"So, What did your father want?" Vegeta asked, impatience could clearly be heard in his voice. He had been waiting outside King Vegeta's study for three hours, no wonder! "Huh, oh, he just wanted to tell me that he would be telling everyone at the banquet tonight about the wedding" Goku answered absently. "How does that take three hours to say?" Vegeta shouted, annoyed "I've just summarized it a bit, that's all!" Goku said vaguely "What's your problem, are you still on this world, or somewhere else?" Vegeta asked 'Has he ever been on this world?!" "Well, I'm just apprehensive, I mean, today's Friday, and she's coming on Sunday, it's so close, and then in a month I'm going to be married" Goku said nervously "Reality has hit Prince Goku! Finally! But I wouldn't worry that much Goku, I mean she's most probably just another one of those silly girls that always giggle whenever you so much as breath!" Vegeta said smirking "Vegeta, why do you not like girls, I mean I always see you with a new one every week! Why don't you try maybe going out with one for two weeks?!" "All woman are the same Goku, you shall find that out soon!" "That is not true, everyone's different Vegeta, surely you know that?" "Please! Woman are just there to look pretty, giggle and bat their eyelashes!" "They are so not!" "They are so too!" "They are so not!" "They are so too!" And so the conversation carried on the whole way to their chambers, where they got ready for the banquet tonight...  
  
Their carriage passed trees, fields and villages, towns, castles and farmlands. ChiChi sighed, she was riding in a carriage with Bulma, her father and his advisers and staff all rode in a bigger carriage further on up. Bulma was quietly sleeping on the soft, plush cushions that were in the spacious carriage. 'How can she sleep' ChiChi thought, unhappily. ChiChi could not sleep, she was much too nervous, she knew that she should be sleeping, but she was too restless! ChiChi sighed again. They had been riding for three days, they had left on Friday and it was now Sunday. The plan for the evening was this... She would arrive at Vegeta-Sei at round about three in the afternoon. She would then sneak into the castle quietly and go get ready for the huge feast that was to be held that night at seven in the evening. There she would meet the king and the man she was going to marry in a months time. Prince Goku. She had been told that he was a real cutie pie, but a bit clueless! There were some suspicions that he had been dropped on his head when he was a baby. But it was just a suspicion!  
  
Bulma suddenly stirred in her sleep and mumbled something. ChiChi smiled down at her friend, her father said that when she got married that Bulma could stay with ChiChi. ChiChi smiled a true smile for the first time in days! Maybe ChiChi could find someone for Bulma while at Vegeta-Sei!  
  
ChiChi pulled the curtain away and motioned for a guard to come closer. Quietly she whispered "Yamcha, how long until we're at Vegeta-Sei?" ChiChi asked to her long time friend. Yamcha was ChiChi's personal bodyguard, the three of them had been friends for years and years "Getting cold feet, princess?!" Yamcha said to her jokingly "Shut up and tell me where we are!" ChiChi said smiling at him "Okay, okay! See that castle over there" ChiChi looked to where he pointed "Um, yeah" "That's Vegeta-Sei!" ChiChi heart stopped beating! It was less than five miles away! "What time is it?!" ChiChi asked urgently "It is half past two in the afternoon." Yamcha said, trying not to smile at ChiChi's shocked face! "What?! It can't be! Where'd the time go?" Yamcha couldn't help it, he burst out laughing! Her face and voice! "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" ChiChi said angrily! Secretly trying not to laugh herself! "Sorry...ha ha... Your face was...ha... priceless!" Yamcha said, having trouble breathing! ChiChi couldn't help it, she burst out laughing! Suddenly they heard somebody say, "Can you laugh any louder? I was having such a nice dream!" Bulma said groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Sorry to wake her highness! Please will you forgive me, your majesty!" Yamcha said sarcastically "Never!" Bulma said, sticking her nose into the air, looking like a real spoilt brat! They all fell about laughing! After finally regaining their composure Bulma asked " Is that Vegeta-Sei?" "ChiChi turned and nearly fell out of her carriage! Vegeta-Sei was less that a mile away! "Oh my! Oh my!" ChiChi said worriedly, " Bulma help me get ready!" " Okay, calm down!" Bulma said soothingly, while pulling the curtain back. They heard Yamcha ride away, chuckling to himself.  
  
ChiChi silently stepped out of her carriage, Yamcha helping her out, then he helped Bulma out of the carriage. There was some guard there he said stiffly " Follow me please" ChiChi nodded and followed the serious guard quietly, Bulma and Yamcha following behind. The guard led them to a big wooden door, silently he opened the door, and ChiChi let out a gasp, the room was perfect! It was bigger than her father's room even! It had huge windows that had light, sky blue curtains, there was another door, which led to a titanic bathroom! There were two beds, one for ChiChi, one for Bulma. The beds were also a sky blue and the walls were a dark midnight blue. There was a huge mirror on the one side of the room, there was a wooden cupboard on the other side and an antique vanity table. The room was perfect! She heard the door close and turned around to see the guard leaving with Yamcha to show him where he will be sleeping. Bulma suddenly let out a tiny cry, "It's gorgeous!" "I know, I know..." ChiChi said still amazed by the beauty of the room! "Oh, quickly, we better get ready for the feast! Oh, I'm so nervous, and I'm not even the one getting married!" Bulma said joyfully, while getting the make up out from the bags...  
  
Vegeta was already bored! There he was standing next to Goku, while the prince went and shook hands with the Royal people of other countries. 'Don't his cheeks get saw from all the fake smiling?' Suddenly there was a loud BOOM, and everyone went silent. And then some guy stood up and started talking, "Presenting his majesty, Ox King, and his beautiful daughter, Princess ChiChi, along with her personal servant, Bulma Briefs, and personal bodyguard, Yamcha."  
  
A big man stepped out of the shadows and went straight to King Vegeta, and then a real beauty stepped out, she was dressed in sapphire blue dressed, that showed quite a bit of cleavage, it was a very flowy dress and flowed out after her, her hair was up in a bun with to bangs framing her face. Silently following her was a blue haired beauty too, her hair was down and she wore a white dress that was very much like a ball gown. Next to her stood a handsome man, scratches showing his experience in fights, he was dressed smartly in a military uniform, with a sword hanging at his side.  
  
Goku was off, Vegeta having to run after him! He finally reached Goku, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching Princess ChiChi walking down the stairs . He was staring up at her, his eyes glowing, but little did they know, that he wasn't staring at ChiChi, but rather Bulma!  
  
  
  
  
  
There, my second chapter, *jumps up and down* YaY! Anyway, please review, please, please, please!  
  
Love ya  
  
Sky ^_- 


	3. The Feast

Hiya, it's me! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, Exam time! NOOO! I hate studying! My brain can't take so much work! Anyway... hope you enjoy the story, and please review!  
  
3rd Chapter: A Night to remember  
  
The music droned on and on and on. This had to have been the most boring feast Vegeta had ever been to. The first problem was the music was pathetic. Second there was no real action, no fights breaking out, nothing. Third everything was so fake, everyone was smiling but really they were all wishing the other die a terrible and gruesome death! And fourth was Goku who was staring dreamily over to the princess, 'I'm surprised he's not drooling all over the table!' Vegeta thought dryly. Vegeta followed Goku's gaze over to the princess. Vegeta had to admit she was pretty, but there were some gorgeous girls at Vegeta-Sei, he still didn't understand why Goku had to marry some weakling from some unknown country. Vegeta gaze then fell on blue-haired girl next to the princess, she was also pretty, what was her name again? 'Oh, right, the princess's slave, Bulma.' Dully Vegeta looked back to Goku, it was as if he wasn't looking at the princess, suddenly Vegeta followed Goku's exact gaze, 'Oh Kami, this is not good! Goku you better not be looking at her, you better not!' "Hey Goku, who ya looking at?" Vegeta asked Goku mumbled something that Vegeta couldn't understand. "What was that?" Vegeta asked, suddenly Goku sat up straight, his eyes seeming to take in his surroundings for the first time. "Oh, I was just thinking about something, he...he...he" Goku said while scratching his head nervously. 'Oh Kami, he's a pathetic liar!' "Yep, sure you were" Vegeta said, not believing a word that Goku just said, " You know that Bulma girl there?" "Um, yeah, why?" Goku asked anxiously "Well, she's pretty isn't she?" Vegeta said, trying not to sound interested. "Yep, she sure is beautiful" Goku said 'Great, just peachy, Goku likes his fiancé's maid, that is just brilliant!'  
  
"She sure is, so what ya think of the princess"  
  
"Huh, oh she looks really sweet!" Goku said with a faint smile "Yep, sure.." Vegeta trailed off, when the music came to a halt and King Vegeta stood up and bellowed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, princes and princesses, kings and queens, I am honored to have you all present here on this fine evening, now the reason for this joyous feast is..." Vegeta took in a breath, "The lovely princess ChiChi and my son, Prince Goku are to be wed on Princess ChiChi's 16th birthday, in a months time." There were 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the assembled royalty, all trying very hard not to break their fake smiles as they stood up and stiffly applauded. Many of the princesses had tears in their eyes, all the kingdoms that had princesses had all tried to strike Prince Goku's fancy, to have the saiyans has allies would be a great advantage. But in the end Princess ChiChi had won the trophy, even though she didn't want it. "Now, let the food be brought out!" King Vegeta shouted. The food was brought out, while the women gossiped and the men tried best to think of another way to get the saiyans as allies.  
  
ChiChi ate her food silently, she slowly looked up to the opposite table to see what her future husband was doing. ChiChi's face turned into one of pure shock, 'Where does he get all the room for that food?' Goku was shoveling food into his mouth, eating everything in sight, literally. ChiChi than looked to his right and saw a man with black hair up in a flame shape, eating his food, but in a much more orderly fashion, 'I'm surprised he's not the prince, he sure acts like one!' ChiChi thought with a smirk, silently she went back to eating her food, while butterflies danced in her stomach.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, servants quietly came out and took the plates from the tables. When all the food had disappeared, King Vegeta stood up once again and shouted, "Royalties, now that the we have eaten our fill, let the soon to be married couple have their first dance together..." 'Oh, Kami, I don't know how to dance! Goku thought fearfully, he leaned over to Vegeta and quietly whispered, "Vegeta, help me, I don't know how to dance, I wasn't taught. Remember, I skipped classes, swapped with you, I pretended to be you and learnt how to plant, and you pretended to be me and learnt how to dance!" "Oh, crap, this could only happen to you!" Vegeta said crossly "What should I do" Goku said worriedly "Say that you're not feeling well and say that you can't dance" Vegeta said testily "Um, okay, if you say so." Goku said nervously Goku stood up shakily, trying his hardest to look sick, croakily he gasped out, "Father, I am sorry, but I feel terrible, I will not be able to dance, forgive me please!" King Vegeta looked down at his son and then looked at the royalties, then he shouted "I am sorry to hear that my son, you should retire to your chambers." "Thank you father, I am sorry" Goku said hoarsely Shakily Goku left the hall and made his way to his chambers, back in the hall King Vegeta looked around the hall and met eyes with princess ChiChi, she had a look of utter disappointment in her eyes, King Vegeta gulped and turned his eyes away from him, his gaze fell on that of Vegeta's, Goku's best friend, 'Hmm, I'm sure Vegeta knows how to dance, yes, I'm sure' King Vegeta cleared his throat, and bellowed, "It's a pity my son is not feeling well, but never worry dear princess, in his absence, I'm sure that his personal body guard would not mind taking his place, am I right, Vegeta?" Vegeta looked up at his King with eyes of complete, 'Kami, help me, please!' Vegeta regained his composure and silently stood up and said, "Well of course I do not mind dancing with the princess" Silently ChiChi stood up and made her way to the dance floor, Vegeta followed suit, the slow music started and hesitantly Vegeta took princess ChiChi in his arms and they started the waltz. ChiChi had never been more scared in her whole life, why did this have to happen to her, what did she do?! ChiChi slowly lifted her eyes to face his, it was if he was looking into her soul, he had beautiful eyes, they seemed to bore into her heart, they held eye contact for the rest of the dance, as they swayed this way and that. All to quickly the dance ended, slowly they separated, Vegeta bowed to ChiChi, and in turn ChiChi curtsied to Vegeta, silently they made their way to their tables and sat down. "Now let the dancing begin" King Vegeta cried, a smile having returned to his face. Slowly people made their way to the dance floor and started dancing, while ChiChi and Vegeta sat for the rest of the evening looking down at their hands, not wanting to make eye contact with each other. And so the evening went by, slowly like usual, but finally people started retiring to their chambers, ChiChi got into bed straight away and had dreams of a man with black, flame shaped hair...  
  
  
  
That's the third chapter, was it any good? Please tell me, I really like reviews! there won't be many updates for awhile, exams! They suck!, need to kill whoever thought of exams, and to add to that it's damn freezing, oh well, I suppose it's better than it being 43 degrees like it was on Friday, it was so cool! School was closed early, because it was too hot! Cool, hey! Okay I'll shut up now, Cheers! 


	4. Dancing Lessons

Hey, it's me, I've got a little break from studying, Yeah! These teachers are such losers! They give us homework while we're studying for exams! Stupid Idiots! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews, I love them, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!  
  
4th Chapter: Dancing Lessons  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes to the bright sun that was shining through the windows, she leisurely sat up and stretched. Last night she had come back to the chambers quite early with ChiChi. ChiChi had been unusually quiet, she had hardly spoken yet always had this rosy tinge on her cheeks. 'Maybe it was because of that dance she had with that guy, I just hope she's not falling for him!' Bulma thought with a worried expression on her face. "Please, what a stupid thought," Bulma said out loud, " I mean, Goku is so much cuter!" "What was that Bulma?" ChiChi suddenly asked, while yawning "Huh, oh nothing, just thinking aloud!" Bulma said blushing, 'I hope she didn't hear me' Bulma thought "Okay, well we better get ready for breakfast with their majesties!" ChiChi said chuckling "Um, yeah, lets go!" Bulma said happily, 'she hadn't heard!'  
  
Yamcha silently led Bulma and ChiChi down the halls of the huge castle. Whenever they past by a window ChiChi would glance outside. The city definitely wasn't the prettiest, but it was sure built for war! The castle's defense was brilliant! Anybody who had a brain wouldn't even dream of attacking the castle, they would be punished! Finally they arrived at the huge hall for breakfast, both kings were already there, along with Prince Goku and Vegeta, next to Vegeta sat another man that also looked like a saiyan, except that this man had three eyes. Next to the prince sat a rather short man that was bald, that was giving death glares to Vegeta. Silently Yamcha, Bulma and ChiChi made their way to the table and sat down next to the three-eyed man. King Vegeta stood up and bellowed, "Good morning princess, I hope that you slept well, the man that sits next to you with the three eyes name is Tien, he teaches my son how to read and write," Tien nodded his head towards the three and then carried on looking straight ahead, "and the short man next to Goku is Krillen, he teaches my son how to swim like fish! I hope that you all get along, now bring out the food!" As the king finished servants rushed in the trays of food, as the saiyans dug into their food with ghastly manners ChiChi ate her food quietly, unconsciously stealing glances at the black haired man next to the man that she was supposed to marry in a month.  
  
After breakfast the prince and his body guard left together, walking wordlessly to the prince's chambers. When they got there Goku asked all the questions that he had been waiting to ask, all at once, "Shut up, you buffoon!" Vegeta yelled, "If you want to ask me a question ask me one at a time!" "Sorry," Goku said sheepishly, "Well, what happened after I left? I've heard people gossiping all over the castle, what's going on?" "Those gossipers are mindless idiots who know nothing and feed off other people's lives, so never listen to what they say, because it is highly unlikely that is true and as for the other question I had to dance with your wife to be in front of the whole court!" Vegeta said testily, "Oh, well I heard you kissed her," Vegeta just steamed and gave Goku a look that would have killed a man, "I guess it's not true! Well, now I have to learn how to dance, because there are most probably going to be more dances just like that one, and I don't have that many excuses!" "Well don't look at me, I'm certainly not teaching you how to dance!" Vegeta said, shaking his head from side to side, "Well who else can teach me how to dance? I'm definitely not going to ask Master Ginyu, he'll tell my father and I would get shat on from dizzy heights!" Goku said worriedly "I don't know, why not ask that blue haired woman, maybe she knows how to dance." Vegeta said, a smirk threatening to rise on his face. "Wha... Do you think she would say yes? I mean she is my future wife's best friend!" Goku said biting his nails, but Vegeta also noticed the glimmer of hope that shone in his eyes. "Sure, I mean why not? It's not like you're asking to go out with her or anything, I mean please, imagine you in love with your arranged future wife's best friend, now that is something to gossip about!" Vegeta said laughing, but always keeping his eyes upon Goku's face. "Yeah, imagine that!" Goku said faking a pathetic laugh, "Well you better go find the girl, the sooner the better!" Vegeta said happily "Oh no! I can't, ChiChi would expect something, you have to go fetch her then you have to keep ChiChi busy the whole day while I learn how to dance" Goku begged, "Please!" "Fine" Vegeta said rolling his eyes, yet inwardly dreading the rest of the day!  
  
ChiChi and Bulma had left breakfast and decided to out into the gardens and read some books. They were sitting next to a placid stream when Vegeta came up to them, "Um, sorry to bother you, princess, but I require to speak with your personal servant, Bulma." Vegeta said formally, "Oh, well okay" ChiChi said quite surprised, 'Why does Vegeta wish to speak with Bulma' Just as confused as her mistress, Bulma silently stood up and exited the clearing with Vegeta.  
  
"So, why do you want me?" Bulma asked the scowling Vegeta, "Actually, I don't wish to speak with you, Goku does, you see my prince has a problem, he doesn't know how to dance, so he was wondering if you would teach him." Vegeta said casually "Um... Well I guess there's no harm in that! Sure, I'll teach Goku" Bulma said with a cheerful smile. "Great," Vegeta said sarcastically, "Well just go meet him in his bed chambers, meanwhile I have some business to do." Vegeta said while starting to walk in the opposite direction .  
  
Bulma quietly opened the wooden door and peered inside, sitting on the bed was Prince Goku, biting his nails, looking very apprehensive. Bulma softly tapped on the door, Goku spun around as quick as a snake, jumping of his bed, ready to attack. He then saw Bulma and relaxed, "Um... Sorry, I'm not here right now, come in please." Goku said softly. Bulma quietly entered the room, and walked towards the prince, "It's fine. Uh... Vegeta told me you wanted me to teach you how to dance." Bulma said, "Um, yeah, do you mind?" Goku said nervously "Well of course not!" Bulma said cheerfully smiling, Goku blushed a crimson red, and tried to divert his eyes, "Thanks so much" "It's a pleasure, I mean it's not like I'm doing much right now, besides, it'll be nice to get to know you a bit more!" Bulma said happily "Yeah it will, won't it" Goku said, finally returning his eyes to Bulma's.  
  
Meanwhile by a stream in the middle of a forest in Vegeta-sei, ChiChi stood staring after the place where Bulma and Vegeta left, still trying to figure out the reason Vegeta wanted Bulma. ChiChi just shrugged and sat down again and began reading. After a few moments she heard a twig snap under the boot of someone's shoe, she quickly looked up. Vegeta stood there in the middle of the glade, staring at ChiChi, ChiChi stared right back. "What are you doing here?" ChiChi finally broke the staring competition, "Well, um... Goku is really busy today, so he asked me to show you around and keep you company." Vegeta answered "Oh, well okay, what are we going to do?" ChiChi said quietly, closing her book, "I don't know, what you want to do?" Vegeta said "Well, I'm not sure, what is there to do?" ChiChi said "Um... Why don't we go to the village and buy some lunch," ChiChi rolled her eyes, typical for a saiyan to include food on the daily schedule, " Then we can come back to the castle and you can watch me spar?" Vegeta finished "Sure, that's sounds fine" ChiChi said unenthusiastically, she could see the whole day was great for Vegeta but totally boring for her, but she didn't complain. She got up and her and Vegeta exited the glade together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it, the next chapter will be out soon, hopefully! Hope ya enjoying so far, please review! 


End file.
